Vigorous-class Frigate
Background The 300 meter Vigorous-class Frigate is a newer model ship, part of the greater Military Modernization Program, that is intended to replace the aging and unreliable Bastion-class Frigate within the Kingdom's Navy. Introduced in 4 BBY, many of the frigate's advanced technologies were a test-bed for and directly influenced similar technology on the King II-class Battlecruiser. The Vigorous-class Frigate is part of the navy's New Class Initiative. The modern systems and in-depth advanced communications & sensor equipment attached to the Vigorous-class make the frigate a excellent asset for CAPS Ops and as a Communications Ship for larger Fleets. Communications & Sensors Sporting numerous communication antennas & dishes, including 7 Rectennas hosting the powerful ANq-51 Sensor Array (3), Ranger Transceiver (2), Hyperwave Transceiver (1), and Hyperwave Signal Interceptor (2); 32 different antennas for the Frequency Agile Subspace Transceiver (with the Whistler Encryption Module installed) and Radionics (24 to 8 split respectfully). In addition, the frigate had various encryption, scrambling, and other advanced technology embedded with their communications & sensor equipment, including the Whistler Encryption Module, Ion Scrambler, and Sub-Space Imagine Transmitter. Security Concerns Because of the advanced communications & sensor equipment, the frigate is a prime target for crime lords, pirates, & smugglers---the same groups the frigate hunts---because of the going price for the equipment on the black market, as well as its direct usefulness for their own operations. Because of this, security around & on board the frigate---including physical & electronic tracking from the Military Intelligence Corps, fail-secure & dead man's switch measures within the primary systems, and physical organic & droid security---is all very highly integrated & measured to the intended threat(s). Design & Ship Camouflage The frigate boasts smooth lines on the main hull and shares ship camouflage similar to that of the King I and King II-class Battlecruisers. The Vigorous-class Frigate has a wedge bow, elongating into a wedge structure that ends in a singular large circular engine. The vessel splits to port and starboard with forward sweeping dagger-like wings---which split from the rear of the super structure and emerge slowly out of the structure of the ship (roughly 15 meters before the edge of the wedge shaped main body), the wing tips being 2/4 of the way down from the bow of the ship---each aft section of a wing has 2 circular engines in the middle of the wing. A rear tail-like structure, like that on a King I and King II-class Battlecruisers, is shown going above top and below bottom just before the main rear engine. The frigate has a series of super-structures dotting the main wedge structure's surface in between the two wings (like that of a MC30c frigate); there are no structures on either of the wings, save viewports along the exterior portions of the wings' sides. The bridge is located roughly half way along the super structure and features the exterior of a King I-class's bridge with a King II's interior bridge structure. A single ventral rectangular docking bay is located in the middle of the ship. Army Complement, Navy Security, and Shuttles & Starfighters Army Complement None Navy Security The frigate comes staffed with its own company's worth (100) of Naval Guards for ship security and in naval boarding actions, as well as limited reconnaissance missions. Shuttles & Starfighters The frigate comes with 1 M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship, 1 M-1FD Boarding Shuttle, and 2 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles. Additionally, the frigate is equipped with 12 [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighters]]. Weaponry Weaponry includes: 2 Forward Facing Tripled (3-a-piece) wing-tipped ion cannons 8 Dual H9 Turbolasers (CR90 Corvette's 2 dual turbolasers) * Bow ** 2 bow dorsal; 1 starboard, 1 port ** 2 bow ventral; 1 starboard, 1 port * Wing ** 2 wing dorsal; 1 starboard wing, 1 port wing (both middle of wing) ** 2 wing ventral; 1 starboard wing, 1 port wing (both middle of wing) 12 Dual Laser Cannons * Bow ** 3 bow dorsal; triangle formation in front of superstructure, on raised platform with clearance over turbolasers in bow ** 3 bow ventral; triangle formation in front of hanger bay, on raised platform with clearance over turbolasers in bow & hanger * Aft ** 3 aft dorsal; triangle formation in front of superstructure (but behind engines), on raised platform with clearance over engines ** 3 aft ventral; triangle formation in front of superstructure (but behind engines), on raised platform with clearance over engines 2''' '''Tractor Beam Projectors * Hanger; 1 * Bow of ship; 1 Category:Kingdom of Jod